A Moment To Remember
by AMckenzie
Summary: REQUESTED! One Shot. Find out what happens when Mara meets the man of her dreams!


Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars.

* * *

A Moment To Remember

Mara watched the clock continuously, the seconds were counting down and her body was exploding from excitement. She was finally gonna meet him, the one and only Legend Killer, Randy Orton. She checked herself in her hand mirror as she stood in line. She hadn't slept well from being so anxious and she had bags under her eyes from her sleepless night. She had covered it well with her foundation and it wasn't visible any longer. She checked her hair once more just before he was welcomed to the crowd. Her eyes instantly searched then froze at the sight of him. A smile a mile long was stretched across her face.

It seemed like it was taking forever to get to him. The fans were crying and kept talking. Will you shut up already? She thought to herself as a fan was talking and taking up more time than they were suppose too. A body guard had to finally pull the fan away because she had latched onto him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and the girl just wouldn't let go. Randy almost laughed, but Mara could see he held it back.

She looked him over and couldn't help but to think what it would be like to be with him. Her thoughts began flowing to her lips and before she knew it, they betrayed her. "Oh my gawd, Randy Orton is so fucking beautiful." She had been next in line and she knew he had heard her.

Randy's head shot up and instantly turned to her. He smiled seeing the girl blushing from embarrassment. She lightly smiled back, then suddenly she felt weak in the knees and felt herself falling to the floor.

Randy quickly stood up and rushed to the girl. He caught her just before she collapsed. He brushed her hair out of her face. He observed her features. She had dark brunette hair that reached just past her shoulders, a small nose and white skin with cute lips, she looked to be about 5ft. 8 in. tall. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She had felt someone catch her, but didn't know who until he spoke. Oh gawd, it's him. She thought to herself. She didn't say anything right away and just layed there in his arms like a dummy. She knew she had to do something quick before they called the paramedics.

He brushed her hair back once more. His blue orbs locked on her black ones as she slowly opened them. "Hey there, are you okay?" He asked again. He smiled when she nodded. "You had me worried there for a minute."

She couldn't believe it, she was face to face with him. "Sorry." She said softly as she apologized with her eyes.

The paramedics came rushing over to her. She felt embarrassed and he knew it. He looked up to the guys carrying medical bags. "I can handle it from here boys." They went back in the direction they came from and Randy picked her up bridal style. He then walked over to a woman. Mara guessed she was his assistant. He began whispering in her ear as he held Mara in his arms. She couldn't make out what was being said, and she wasn't about to interrupt. She seen a sea of people getting upset with the fact that she was being held by Randy Orton. Her cheeks became red again and she put her head down.

A few seconds later she realized Randy was walking away from the crowd. She looked at his face with a curious expression. The man that had announced Randy's presence earlier was talking on the microphone again. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen but Randy is done for the time being, due to the incident. He will rejoin us later today. The crowd sighed and she began to wonder what was going on. He looked down at her and smiled. "Mind coming with me for a little while?" He asked.

She lightly smiled, and shook her head. She had felt nervous before, but he had completely left her speechless, she couldn't speak even if she wanted to in that moment. He took her into a room that appeared to be a lounge and placed her on the couch. He then grabbed her a bottle of water and placed it in her hand. It was cold. He smiled upon seeing her face and seeing it begin to drip onto her. "Here let me dry that off for you. He grabbed a towel and wiped the bottle. "Better?" He asked.

She nodded and took a sip. She watched his movements for a moment and just observed him, as he was doing the same to her.

"I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but can you talk instead of nod, because it's getting annoying." He was honest.

She searched for her words and finally found them. "Sorry. I just don't really know what to say." She replied.

"Well, first off you could tell me your name. Otherwise, I am going to refer to you as little miss nods alot." He smiled.

She did as well and lightly laughed from the name. "Mara, my name is Mara." She answered.

"Mara, that's a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you!" He put his hand out for a shake.

She accepted his hand and took a deep breath. His hands were big, but very warm, and he smelled so good. "Thank you and it's nice to meet you too!" She replied.

He nodded and they both laughed. "You know what, I don't normally do this, but how would you like hanging with me for the day?"

She started to nod, but stopped herself from doing so. "I would like that very much, thank you!"

He smiled. "Alright, and later tonight I will take you out to dinner."

She lightly smiled, but remembered how she had gotten there in the first place. She figured he was just taking pitty out on her from the incident. She sighed because she felt it would never had been this way if it weren't for her almost fainting upon seeing him up close. "Sounds good." She replied.

The day progressed slowly and Randy had signed hundreds of autographs. All of Mara's friends had to work and couldn't be there with her, but she was a little thankful for that, or she wouldn't have had a one on one chance with Randy. She had texted her friends with an update of what had happened and what was gonna happen later that evening. Her friends was blowing her phone up with texts and she was replying as quickly as she could until Randy came and joined her. "Hi." She said.

"Hey." He replied with a smile. He looked tired and she seen he was ready to go. "You want to ride with me or do you want to meet me somewhere?" He asked.

"Randy you have done more than enough, we don't have to go out tonight. You can go and get your rest if you want."

It was a first for him. Anytime he has been with a fan they were selfish to the extreme most of the time, and there were very few that would give up the chance to be with him because he was tired. Which it made him want to take her out even more. "No, it's okay, I am fine. So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Really it's okay. I have things I can do anyway."

He looked at her with deep thoughts, he couldn't figure the girl out. "Seriously I don't mind going out to dinner with you."

"But..."

He cut her off. "Just shutup. For once do what you want and not what the polite thing to do is!"

She smiled. "Okay."

He thought for a second. "How about I pick you up at your house? Would that be okay?"

She nodded. "That's fine." She gave him her address. Then they went there seperate ways. Both Randy and Mara rushed to take showers and get dressed. Time was passing by and neither of them were on time. Mara paced back and forth nervously, checking herself every few minutes to make sure she still looked okay. She took a deep breath just as someone knocked on the door. She almost forgot to let it out, knowing who it was. She slowly opened the door and they left. She eyed Randy, and tried to think of something to say but again there were no words. She was getting nervous and things weren't going the way she had imagined.

Randy felt his palms beginning to sweat as he pulled into a parking space and put the car in park, then turned off the ignition. He turned to her and smiled. "You ready to go in?" He asked.

Moments later, Randy and Mara were chatting about his newest motorcycle, but was soon interrupted. "You two gonna fuck or what?" John asked sitting at the table behind the two.

Mara blushed and Randy looked like he was gonna kill John. "Damn man, what the fuck?" Randy asked.

"What, I was just wondering. Because if your not gonna be coming back to the room I was gonna have a little party, Cena style." John smiled showing his dimples.

Mara rolled her eyes and smiled, she could tell he was completely smashed. "We are actually just having dinner."

"Well damn, looks like we gotta find a new party place ladies." He walked away with three other girls and Randy just shook his head as he and Mara watched him walk out of the restaurant.

"Sorry about that, John takes it over the top sometimes."

Mara laughed. "No, it's okay I found it very amusing actually."

Randy lightly laughed. "Yeah the dude knows how to break the ice... How's your dinner?"

"It's good actually."

He took another bite. "Mine is..."

She was looking him in the eyes and he froze, and didn't finish his sentence. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I am good." He finally answered. He had been stunned by the light that glared in her eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He knew it was way to soon, but he could picture himself with a girl like her. She was sweet, and almost innocent like, he couldn't imagine ever hurting her, or ever wanting to. He wanted to know more about her and know what she liked, and what she didn't like.

They finished their dinner and talked a bit more. He was actually beginning to thank John in his mind for saying what he had said cause things went smoothly after. He pulled into Mara's drive and parked then walked her to the door. "You wanna come in?" She asked.

He thought for a moment thinking if he should or not. He nodded just for the fact that he wasn't ready to leave her yet.

They walked in and took a seat on the couch side by side. "I am not really good at these kind of things, so do you wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked.

He smiled. "Sounds good, pick whatever you like." He replied.

She turned the channels and settled on Halloween. She began to get scared and inched closer to him little by little. He almost laughed, but held it in. She was so close there wasn't a single gap between them. She had her face hidden behind his arm and would look every so often to see what was happening. "Shit." She almost screamed and quickly hid again.

Randy couldn't watch the movie because of her. He was amused by her reaction. "You can turn the channel if you want."

She shook her head no. "That's okay. I like this movie." She tried to make herself believe what she had just said because she was to scared to even turn the channel.

"Alright." He replied. Just as Randy was getting into the movie, she practically jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Still like it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep." He aslmost laughed, but then something inside him just took over. He pulled her chin up and crushed his lips on hers. She began kissing him back and things were getting heated up between the two. He quickly slid her leg over to the other side of him, forcing her to straddle him. He stood up and held her against the wall, kissing all over her neck and shoulders then back up to her lips. She felt his hot breath on her body and she began to feel an ache between her thighs. She let out a moan and he instantly reacted by raising her shirt and kissing over her breasts as he unclipped her bra. Before she knew it he had her shirt and bra off and was sucking on her nipples. He had her held against the wall still, and felt himself getting as hard as a rock. So hard that he had to unzip his jeans to give himself more room to grow. A smile spread acroos his lips when he moved her away from the wall, and seen the feather and butterfly tattoo in the center of her back. He liked chicks with tats, and it only made him want her even more. "Where's your room?" He asked.

She couldn't even speak from her body reacting to his. She just pointed up the stairs and he followed her directions well. He collapsed onto the bed with her underneath him and her legs still wrapped around his waist. He held himself above her to keep from squashing her. His mouth and hands were all over her body, not leaving one inch untouched or kissed. He slid one hand down in between her thighs. He began to rub her over her jeans and she immediately bucked into his hand. He slid his hand up to the top of her jeans then unbuttoned and unzipped them. He removed her pants with her underwear, along with the rest of his clothing as well. He smiled at the sight of her naked body as he slid one finger in between her folds. He slid his finger up then back down a few times making her get even more wetter. He ran his finger over her clit and rubbed circles around it. She moaned from the pleasure and her hips began to move. He finally slid his finger in her entrance, sliding in and out a few times before adding another, then another.

Mara realized what he was doing. He was preparing her for his size. She began to slowly re-think about what they were doing. She was having a hard time doing so, because Randy kept making her body react to his every touch. She wanted him, and for the moment he wanted her too.

He slid a condom on and positioned himself in between her legs. He pulled her down to him then slid his hardened cock into her entrance. She gulped then moaned, because as soon as he entered her he immediately hit her spot. He began rolling his hips and thrusting as hard as he could as if he was taking all his frustrations out on her. She bit her lip, because it felt damn good having him inside her. He did everything right, and exactly the way she liked it. His pace began to slow and she had her release, a few seconds later he did as well.

His breathing was fast, sweat was beading down his body and he collapsed next to her on the bed. They just stared at one another for a moment, then they both drifted off into a silent slumber.

* * *

Hope you like it!


End file.
